


Gabriel's Holiday Playlist

by xoxoMouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, College AU, Cute, Holidays, M/M, Mortal AU, New Years, Sabriel - Freeform, Silly, annoying college dorm neighbors to lovers, bro its about the banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoMouse/pseuds/xoxoMouse
Summary: Sam and Gabriel are the last two in their dorm hall for the holidays. Gabriel is blasting his ridiculous mullet rock again and Sam has had enough.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	Gabriel's Holiday Playlist

_ "I never meant to be so bad to you," _

"Oh hell no."

_ "One thing I said I'd never do-" _

__ "Not again!"

_ "A look from you and I would fall from Grace, and that would wipe the smile right from my face-" _

__ "I swear to  **GOD.** If-"

_ "It was the-" _

__ "No!"

_ "Heat of the moment," _

__ "God fucking damnit, Gabriel!" Sam yelled and stood up, slamming his book on the bed so hard it bounced. He opened the door to his room, furious and out for blood.

"I grew up with that 'mullet rock' bullshit; I refuse to listen to it anymore!" He shouted down the empty hallway. He knew Gabriel had heard him. Sam's voice had carried excellently amongst the empty rooms, almost echoing.

He waited. The music paused and a boy with messy brown hair and a green hoodie opened a door down the hall. With ever present sass and the knowledge that it would piss Sam off he yelled back: "Don't harsh my goddamn mellow, Bullwinkle!" 

Sam decided that this whole thing was getting ridiculous. 

The snow outside had stopped and Sam couldn't wait for Summer. It was so Damn cold and his campus at school was over ninety-nine percent empty. That is, it was empty except for Gabriel. Sam Winchester and Gabriel Novak we're the only two left in their dorm hall and Sam was incredibly sick of it.

"You have got to stop blasting that Christ-awful rock n' roll, Gabriel. Do you need earbuds? You can  _ have  _ my earbuds. I will walk two miles through the snow and  _ buy  _ you earbuds if you have an ear-wax-phobia or something!"

"I like to hear the music bounce off the walls, Sammy. Stop trying to cage me!"

"I swear on my life, Gabriel," Sam started, "If you don't do something, there will only be one sorry-ass loser who had to stay here during Winter break."

Gabriel sighed dramatically and threw up his hands in defeat. He retreated back to his room and slammed the door behind him. Sam let out a deep breath and rolled his eyes. You would think for a philosophy major, the guy would have better manners. Sam went back to his bed and resumed his book- for about three minutes. Then, as he should have expected, the music picked right back up. This time Sam was fuming. There was no way he was going to take this for another two weeks. Even if he were that agreeable of a person, his ears simply couldn’t take it any longer.

He stomped down the hall to Gabriel's door. Well, Gabriel and Kevin's door. Kevin was visiting his mom for break. So was Sam’s roommate, Garth- and every sane person with a half-decent family going to this ridiculous college.

"Gabriel!" He yelled, "Open this door!"

He waited thirty seconds and then, after receiving no reply, he tried to push his way in. Emphasis on the 'tried,' Gabriel having had locked the door.

"You little shit! Open up  _ no _ w!"

"You sound very angry. The first thing I was taught in Boy Scouts was to never get in the charging line for an angry moose," Gabriel replied through the thin door.

"You're the one who  _ made _ me angry, you Hobbit! Turn down the music!"

"Turn down the boring!"

"Turn down the sass!"

"You can pry the sass from my cold, dead hands!"

"THAT'D BE EASY IF YOU OPENED THE DOOR."

"Uncalled for, Sammy!"

Sam sighed, exasperated, and went back to his room. The song had changed. Now 'Spirit in the sky' was playing and he was so utterly done with this whole charade. He grabbed the debit card from his wallet and found himself again in front of Gabriel's room, except this time he was prying open the lock. It was something he'd done many times here since he lost his key in November; and to be completely honest, college wasn’t how he learned to pick a shitty lock. There was a  _ reason  _ he was here for the holidays. When he finally pushed his way into Gabriel’s room he almost fell flat against the floor but managed to catch himself on the doorknob, a furious display of disheveled hair and flailing limbs.

He didn't even say a word to Gabriel, who looked shocked and furious and interested all at the same time. He made a bee-line for Gabriel's cassette player. A fucking cassette player. This guy, he swore, would make a perfect date for his closet-case of a brother. After all, they both apparently loved the two most important things in this world: horrible music and pissing him off. Sam, pressed the eject button to halt the forsaken noise from assaulting his ears any further. The cassette popped out and he snatched it before Gabriel could get his grubby little hands on it. 

He was about to pocket the tape and beat Gabriel’s ass when he noticed the masking tape label across the front of it: 'Sam's bottom 40' it read, written in Gabriel's blocky lettering that was distinctly scrawled on most things on his side of the room.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sam demanded.

Gabriel smiled awkwardly and shrugged.

"You're jealous of my hair, aren't you?" Sam asked, pain in his voice. He had been subjected to this tape since October. October. Three ear-splitting months of torture.

"What?" Gabriel asked. "No. Hell no. Look at these luscious locks, my hair is ten times as awesome as yours.”

"Then why?" Sam asked. He was honestly about to cry. And scream. And beat Gabriel to death with the cassette player.

"Because. I'm Satan. Give me back my tape." Gabriel said, holding out his hand for Sam to place the cassette in.

"No. It's mine now and Satan is visiting his family in Wisconsin. Why the _ hell _ did you make this?" He asked. “Was I that awful to you at orientation? I just don’t understand, dude, we don’t even talk-”

“Exactly!” Gabriel yelled, his face suddenly red and serious, two things Sam had never seen from him. “Exactly,” he repeated, softer and with feeling. “Being annoying is the only way I get you to talk to me. I’m stupid and weird and no one likes me- so yeah. I get it. But I like you and if the only times we talk is when you’re yelling at me then I’ll take what I can get.”

Sam sighed deep and loud. “Are you serious?”

“Of course I am!”

Sam clenched his fists at his sides and took a deep breath to keep from punching Gabriel right in his stupid, pretty mouth. Grabbing a sharpie from his bedside table, he flipped the cassette tape over and scribbled a ten digit number on the back.

“What’re you-” He cut himself off to catch the tape being thrown at his face. 

“Hey!” Gabriel yelled, poking his head around the corner to trail Sam as he stomped back to his own room. “What is this? You can’t just vandalize my property and leave!”

“Well, there are better ways to ask a guy out than tormenting him for three months straight!” Sam yelled back. “So text me when you’re ready to buy me coffee!”

He slammed his door shut and returned to his bed and his book. He waited and waited for the music to start up again, but it never did. Instead there was a cheery ‘ding’ from his phone notifying him of a new text from an unknown number. He allowed himself a smile. Okay, he thought. Not how he expected this to go, but it would work. Hell, might even kill two birds with one stone: Stop that ridiculous music once and for all  _ and  _ find him someone who he could kiss at Midnight on New Year’s Eve.


End file.
